This invention relates to increasing the sucrose yield of sugarcane.
Considerable progress has been made in the last several years in this area by improving the varieties being planted, enriching the soil with fertilizers, and irrigating the soil in climates which do not naturally provide sufficient moisture for optimum plant growth. Continuing efforts involve the use of chemicals to modify and control the physiological processes of sugarcane; see particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,762 -- N,N-bis(phosphonomethyl glycine), U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,530 -- N-(phosphonomethyl glycine), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,233 -- alkylaminodi(methylphosphonic acid).
It is an object herein to provide a method of increasing the sucrose yield of field grown sugarcane involving utilizing a chemical different from those mentioned above in particular amounts.
This object, other objects, and advantages will be evident from the following detailed description.